Romantic Pizza Maybe
by Lucygrace1025
Summary: America and England have always wanted to express their love for each other... Will a simple Pizza Hang Out turn into more?...


Hey y'all, this is my first story. I hope you like it, even if I can't write fluff... By the way, this _is_ UsUk, so if you don't like, don't read. It's as easy as that.

* * *

England:  
The music was loud in the pub as I walked over to the boy in the corner.

"Hey, dude!" America says.

"Hello, America. Such a lovely day, isn't it?" I ask to try not to make this encounter awkward.

"Yeah!" He says ecstatically, like he always does, and it makes me sad, knowing I'll never be able to love him like I wish I could. "So, Iggy, what's up with you?"

"I am looking forward to a nice evening to myself. I'm going to read a few books, or I might watch the television. I'm not sure yet."

_But it won't be worth it without you with me._ But I don't add that last part, I don't want to be creepy.

"What will you be doing tonight?" I finally say as the silence between us slowly grows.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping I could hang out with you tonight. Everybody else was busy or didn't want to hang out."

I feel a pang in my stomach, I'm glad that he wants to hang out, but at the same time, I'm terribly sad because he only wants to 'hang out' with me as a last resort.

"Sure, we can hang out together tonight, if you want." I pretend to not care, but I am actually very, very happy. I feel to be bursting at the seems of my very soul.

"Sweet dude!" He yells and fistbumps the air.

"Was this the reason you called me to the bar?"

"Yeah dude! Isn't it obvious?" He explains in his 'no shit' voice.

"Well okay. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to your place."

America:  
I have a spring in my step on the way to the bar. I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to tell England how I feel about him. I don't care how he responds, unless he feels the same way. I see England coming, so I fake an air of nonchalance. I even discreetly suggest we go to his place. I know, I should be a spy!

When we get to his place, I suggest we watch a movie.

"Let's watch something funny!" I say loudly.

But the 'comedy' isn't so much funny as a romance movie.

I suggested it because I want to drop subtle hints before I tell him full out that I love him.

England:  
At my house, America settles on a romance movie. I think he confused 'funny' for 'feeling full'. As the movie goes on, I anticipate how I'll tell him. I'm afraid to.

The movie is drawing to a close, and I hear more than feel my stomach growl.

America must've heard my stomach rumble as well, because he asks if we could pause the movie and go eat. I agree, because he must be hungry as well

We go to my kitchen, and see that there is nothing to eat.

"How about we order pizza? I'll pay, since it was my idea." America says.

"I'll not let a guest of mine pay for food while they are over, you twit. I'll pay. Also, why pizza? We should have something- anything- else!"

"Please?" He begs me, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I'd prefer to have something else..." I start to explain, but I know my attempts to get something different are futile. "...Fine... We can get pizza..."

"Meatlovers special, please!" He begs me.

"Okay." I consent to his plea.

I order the pizza, and we wait in the kitchen. When the pizzaman comes, I take the pizza to America.

"Pizza's here, America."

"Sweet dude. Thanks Iggy!" And he decends on the pizza ravenously. But, surprisingly enough, he actually saves some for me.

We go back to finish the movie, and every moment I wait gets harder for me. Soon, I'll have to tell America I love him.

America:  
At the end of the movie, I know exactly how I'll tell him.

"Hey, England, I want to talk to you." I say in the most serious way I can.

He looks at me, and I can see his love in his eyes. All of the breath in me leaves at the look. But I proceed. I need to do this.

"America, I-"

"No, England, let me speak." He nods slowly. "I- I... well, I love you..."

Suddenly, England is all around me. I feel his breath on my face, and I try not to cry from relief and happiness.

England:  
"I- I... well, I love you..."

When I hear these words, every doubt I've ever had about how he feels about me disappears. I rush to him and put my hands on his cheeks. I look into his blue eyes, and I feel whole.

He looks shocked for a moment, but he understands, and he leans into me. And we kiss. And it's splendid.

Heat blooms around me. I feel I need more than just his lips. I need all of him, his heart, his soul. Forever.

I lock my eyes with America. I need him to know how I feel as well.

"America, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Sometimes I didn't want to leave my house because I was worried about seeing you."

America:  
I go sit on the couch, content, for once. I smile and just stare at England, letting my love shine on my face. He comes and sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. "I love you too, England, more than I can put in words... You're the only one, I swear."

I kiss England once more before I feel sleep take me.

"Goodnight, America. You always did play hard and crash." I think I hear England say before I drift out of consciousness.

England:  
I stare into America's sleeping face, and finally I'm home.

* * *

Thanks! Please favorite and review!


End file.
